


Whisper

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos's memories of Qui-Gon aren't always happy ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

The robes shouldn't bother me so much. They're cool enough, despite all the layers. Or warm enough, if the planet requires it. They're not truly scratchy, although they certainly aren't as soft as all the different fabrics I've had close to my skin over the last ten years. There's nothing tactile about them that I ought to find objectionable.

Except I remember the way he peeled them off my body, one layer at a time, in that transport heading back to Coruscant. I remember the way fabric and air clung together and separated. I remember Qui-Gon's touch, and I cringe.


End file.
